Life Has A Weird Way of Telling You to Grow Up
by Idontknow007
Summary: Everyone on Earth has different experiences of going through life. Mine was definitely not what I was expecting when I decided to live life to its fullest. I've heard of the saying 'when life gives you lemons; make lemonade,' but what do I do when life gives me giant robots?
1. Partied Too Hard

**IDK007: Hello friends! I've returned with a brand new story. The funny thing about this story is I've had done and ready to go for a while, BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT just never had the nerve to post this one nor did I give it a proper title and summary. Soo... There are chapters to this story but not much of an idea on where it's gonna go.**

 **Jazz: So you did decide to post it?**

 **IDK007: Yep... but still in the works on continuing it or not. I guess it was more of a spur of the moment story then an actually planned story.**

 **Jazz: Ah! So the plot bunny got you.**

 **IDK007: Exactly. Well onto the story! I don't own Transformers Prime nor the characters; just my OCs! Read and Review!**

* * *

"Come on guys, we're going to get in trouble!" a slightly buzzed blonde girl stated.

Two guys and a brunette were ahead of her, who were also buzzed, ignored her.

"Baby, tell them this a bad idea! We're *hic* drunk. We shouldn't be hikin' in the woods! Besides it's fuckin' cold and I want to go back!" she asked the wasted boy who laughed loudly.

"It's alright, babe, Star will guide us to Neverland."

The brunette turned and glared at the laughing jock. The blonde had a confused look.

"I thought her name was Astra."

"It is. It's the meaning of her name," the boy with black hair answered.

"Whoa! You mean like everyone's name means something?"

The group groaned in frustration.

"Why did we bring her again?" the boy with red and black hair asked.

"She's the only one who could bail all of us out of jail if we get caught," the jock answered casually and the brunette snorted.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, now keep leading the way, Star. Where is this cool thing you found anyway?"

"I think it's right around… Here!"

They arrived at a gapping hole in the ground that lead to an endless dark void. The black-headed boy whistled impressed.

"You weren't kiddin' about it being deep, A."

The five of them looked down and took out there phones to use as flashlights to see the depth.

"It just keeps going… Well, time to head back," the jock stated while grabbing the blonde and almost stumbling when grabbed back by the black haired boy.

"Turn back? We just got here. We should at least see if there's another way down."

"Uh guys, she's trying to climb down the hole."

The three turned and saw Astra slowly and carefully climb down. Jay ran to her and grabbed her and began pulling her up.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! A! We need to think this through. We don't have rope or any equipment."

"So? I know how to rock climb. I'll be fine, Jay. Just keep the others from vomiting in the hole or falling in."

He sighed and looked around saw a vine.

"Wait."

He went to grab it and came back and tied it around her waist.

"Be safe, A."

"Always."

She slowly began her descent with the help of Jay and the red head. The blonde and the jock looked at them then turned and walked back. Jay saw from the corner of his eye and cursed.

"You guys! We need to stick together!"

"Good luck with Star! Tell her have fun spelunking."

"Just let them go, kid. It's their fault for getting lost in the forest."

Jay turned to him in confusion.

"It's not about fault or some stupid shit. We need to stay together. Who knows what's out there!"

"You mean like that?" the red head pointed at the 3 jets approaching the two guys.

"Jesus Christ! What are those things?!"

"Just some friends."

Jay looked at the guy and his eyes were glowing dangerously red.

"What are you?"

He chuckled and grabbed Jay by the collar of his shirt and threw him back. Jay groaned in pain and saw the guy holding the vine with one hand and slowly releasing his grip around it.

"No, what are you doing? Stop. You'll kill her!"

He grinned devilishly.

"And why would I care about the life of one human?"

"Astra!"

He let go of the vine and the jets landed not too far from them and transformed. He chuckled and looked at the robots standing before him.

"Go find the Autobots and end them before they wake up from cryo-stasis."

"Yes sir, KnockOut."

The three robots jumped down the hole while Knockout looked down in disgust.

"You organics are disgusting."

He looked at Jay who was slowly standing up but swaying from the alcohol.

"Astra… She's down there!"

He shrugged and gave him a bored look.

"She should've stayed out of the way and besides, I'm doing you a favor. She was a pain in the aft anyway."

Jay glared at him and got in a fighting stance.

"Bastard! You'll pay!  
KnockOut smirked and laughed.

"Oh please. What can you possibly do to-?!-me..."

Jay was already a few inches from kicking his face, but he was able to dodge it at last minute. Jay came back to punch but KnockOut had already jumped out of the way. He glared at Jay jumping back when he was about to punch him again.

"Quick aren't you, brat?"

"You've seen nothing yet!" _How is this possible? He has alcohol substance in his system yet he fights perfectly like a frontline warrior. What is this human?!_

"Bring it, ginger!"

KnockOut growled and both of them pounced at each other.

***Astra's PoV***

"What was that?"

The vine did help get me down but as soon as I heard rushing water and the rock under me was gone I decided to take a leap of faith into the water. _Just glad those gymnastic classes as a kid and track practices actually became useful._ I landed on the ground successfully but landed in water that went up to my knees.

"Whelp. There goes to staying dry."

I trudged along the water and went down the cave. I used my phone to light my way when after ten minutes passed and I heard a boom. I looked back at the entrance and flashed my light. I didn't see anything and my light didn't go that far back. _Wonder what that was…_ I kept trudging along the water and the water kept getting higher till it was near my breast and had to lift my arms up.

"I guess I have to turn around."

I was about to go back when I heard a boom and a splash.

"Uhhh…. What was that?"

The water went slightly higher and I groaned internally. _I wanted to keep my hair dry! Damn it!_ I heard the noise of metal moving and crunching rocks then went wide-eyed as I meet 3 red glowing lines in the darkness.

"Oh shit!"

I ran deeper in the cave as I heard whatever was behind me move around and slam into the wall to cause the cave to shake dust. I ran until I could no longer feel the ground and began to swim for my fucking life. _I hope Jay is okay and whoever these guys didn't hurt those two idiots and mystery guy, but Jay can protect them. He's gonna be okay… Right?_ I swam far enough out till the rocks above started to crumble and block the cave behind me.

"Well… *pbbfft* that's just fucking perfect."

I swam out till I was out in an opening of the cave. I looked around the best I could in the dark with my phone. It was pretty much algae developing on the ceiling and walls of the cave. I swam to the edge and climbed up. I sat up and rubbed my arms to gain warmth. I pulled my legs closer and shivered.

"Why is it so cold if it's a fucking cave?"

I looked around to see if I could see any light for an exit or pathway. I used my phone to see better then something caught my eye. I shined my light back on it and it glistened. I stumbled a little but jogged to the shiny thing. I stopped in front of it and it looked like a rock at first till I touched and it was metal.

"The hell?"

I brushed off some of the algae and realized it was part of something. I followed the piece all the way up and found a ship.

"Holy shit! It's a space ship!"

I took my phone and took a picture of it because why the fuck not? _When am I ever going to be this close without the government coming in and taking it away?_ I noticed a part of the ship had an opening and decided to take a shot.

"Let's see what goodies you hold."

I climbed up the wing and entered the small gap. It was untouched on the inside; in other words, no algae had squirmed its way in but it was covered in dust. I took my phone out and turned the light back on then walked around. I whistled in shock and awe. _This is so fucking cool!_ I walked all the way into something that looked like double doors. It was parted a little for me to shimmy in and this room was way cooler than the hallway. There were giant screens that were cracked or shattered. I also saw keyboards that were banged in or still intact. I walked further in and saw there were giant chairs flipped over on the side and orange liquid stuff on the ground. _Probably alien ship oil. Better not mess with that shit._ But everything was covered in dust and I saw something blinking red above from the middle keyboard.

"Time for some parkour."

I climbed on top of two flipped over chairs that were closest to the keyboard and did a running start and leaped across to the keyboard.

"Whoa! Oh shit!"

I regained my balance and was on the edge of the keyboard area. I looked over and saw it was a long way down and the most damage I could come out of this if I fell from this height was some broken bones and a bruised body.

"That would definitely not be pretty… Now let's see what we have here."

I walked around the buttons till I reached the blinking button. It wasn't glowing so bright due to it being caked in dust. I kneeled down and wiped away some of it when all of sudden a huge boom shook the ship. I lost balance and fell flat on my face on the button. I coughed up some of the dust I inhaled. I sat up and rubbed my face.

"Ow, ow, ow, owww. That hurt…"

Another boom and I felt the ground I was sitting on sink.

"Huh?"

I looked down and saw that I was sitting on the button and the button stopped blinking red, but now stayed a solid blue.

"Oh no."

I stood up and the button popped back up and all the lights on the keyboard started to glow.

"Oh no. Oh no."

The blue light then spread to all the keyboards in the room and the screens flickered back to life.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no no no."

The lights turned on and the door slid completely open and I saw the hallway lights turn on at one at time all the way down.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no."

The screen behind me turned red and popped up weird symbols and an image of doors opening and a video of doors opening in another room. Whatever was in them did not look friendly. _OH shit! More giants!_

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. OH NO! I've… I've got to get out of here!"

I ran down the board and jumped at the edge back onto the chair and jumped down from the chairs to the ground. I stumbled a little and felt a pain on my knee and I heard something clatter to the ground but didn't stop to check and ran. Whatever I jumped off from the keyboard started to make whirring noises and shook the ship.

"Got to keep running! I have to get outta here!"

I found the opening I came in and dove through and squirmed out. I jumped down from the wing and saw from the corner of my eye the three glowing red lines, which were much higher up than I remembered. I turned away from them and ran behind the ship and saw an opening where it must've crashed through. I heard booming footsteps but I didn't turn around to check if they were following me or going to the ship. _I hope whatever was in those weird looking pod things are okay. More importantly, I hope Jay and the others are okay._ I didn't stop running and finally made it outside where I collided with Jay. We stumbled down the dirt hill all the way till we were stopped and landed in the bushes.

"Ow ow ow ow… Jay that fucking hurt."

He shook his head and rubbed it.

"Ow. Astra, what the hell was that for?"

He went wide-eyed and grabbed my face.

"Astra! You're okay!"

I was confused and tilted my head.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but why are you holding my face?"

He let go quickly and blushed and stood up then helped me up. He rubbed that back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Just was worried about you. Are you okay?"

I nodded and took a step forward and hissed in pain. I looked down at my knee and saw that it was bleeding and something had went through it. I looked back at Jay and he had his jaw dropped and winced when he made eye contact with me.

" We need to get you to a hospital."

I was about to say we don't have to but he was already turned and motioned for me to get on his back. I sighed and got on as painlessly as possible. He hoisted me up higher and stood up and began his trek back to the house.

"Tally-ho! Jay!"

He shook his head and chuckled. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I laid my head down on his shoulder.

"Get some rest, Astra. I'll tell ya when we're at the hospital."

I nodded and blacked out.


	2. Houdini Phone

**IDK007: Hey-o! Sorry I've been quiet, but no worries! Just got a little side tracked from last week with test and projects, but they are done as done. And I passed them so yay!**

 **Barricade: Congrats. Authoress doesn't own Transformers or its characters, just her OCS.**

 **IDK007 & Barricade: Read & Review.**

 **Warning: Cursing and mentions of injuries!**

* * *

I woke up and was laying in a bed in a freakishly bright white room. I lifted my hand to shield my self but noticed it was attached to an IV. I looked up a saw the drip with the clear stuff in it. I turned my head to the other side and saw Jay sleeping in the chair and Ava sleeping on his shoulder. I had to hold in my cooing at how cute they were together and sighed. _Why they don't see how cute they are together is beyond me._ I tried to sit up a little and groaned in pain and finally looked at my knee. It was bandaged in white and elevated a little under a pillow. I heard another groan and looked over to see Jay blinking awake.

"Hey," I said just below a whisper. He nodded and looked over and saw that Ava had fallen asleep on top of him. He was blushing really bad and that got a giggle out of me, which woke up Ava. She blinked and looked over to Jay and stared at him for a minute then jumped back and cleared her throat while blushing.

"Oh sorry, Jason."

She turned to me and gasped.

"Astra, are you okay?"

I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, although I feel like I'm as high as a kite but stable… What happened?"

Ava turned to Jay who was rubbing his arms.

"Well, how much do you remember, Astra?"

"We were talking and you were carrying me then I passed out on your shoulder."

He nodded.

"Yep, but the reason we are in ER is because you didn't wake up when we got here. I thought you were just in deep sleep but I looked at your leg and turns out that thing or now identified as glass, was a lot deeper than I realized and you bled out a lot."

I nodded slowly.

"Okay… When did Ava get involved in this?"

"I was working my shift when you were rushed in."

"Ah."

She smiled then looked at Jay and frowned.

"But what the hell were you doing to get glass impaled into your leg? You almost had to get it amputated."

I paled at that comment and Jay jumped in and calmed me down.

"Easy, Astra. We went out for bevs and Astra got a little too feisty and drunk then decided to rebel and break a window. True story as much as I recall."

She looked between us and sighed in defeat.

"Okay. Well I have to get back to work. I'll be seeing you in class. Jason, Astra, until then, see you later."

And like that Ava was up and gone back to work. I turned to Jay and he was watching the door like a hawk.

"Jay?"

He glanced at me and got up and closed the door. He turned back to me with a worried and anxious look.

"So… what do you really remember from last night?"

I tilted my head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

He groaned and gave a frustrated sigh. He walked up to the side of my bed and sat back down but moved the chair closer to the bed. He looked at me very seriously.

"I mean what happened in the cave, Astra. You came out of there like you saw the devil himself and slammed into me like an unstoppable force. Then you come out with glass in your leg and if I recall caves usually don't have glass in them… Astra, what the hell was in that cave?"

I was silent and took in his statements and question. Then it all came back to me. That awful night of running, swimming in nasty-ass water, and being chased by whatever the hell that was. I shook my head and looked away. It was still unbelievable of what happened and I really didn't want to remember. I sighed.

"I really don't know how to describe it, Jay."

"I know it's hard and it's not something worth remembering, but I need you to remember. I need to know what was in the cave."

"Jay, I'm tired and drugged up. Can't it wait till I'm back on my feet or on crutches?"

He sighed in frustration and gave me a look of desperation.

"Astra, you're my best friend, but I really need to know what the hell did you see in there?"

I was getting pissed off. I tried to sit up straighter and glared at him.

"Jay, I'm really tired and I don't want to talk about it."

He was about to start but I caught him off.

"Fine Jay! If you want to know so bad then look at my phone! I took a picture of whatever the hell I saw last night! Then get the fuck out of my face and let me sleep!"

I folded my arms and glared at the door in annoyance. He frowned in confusion and rubbed his head in guilt.

"Well about that, A… When the doctors cut your pants to get to your leg, your phone and ID weren't in your pockets."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him. I looked in his eyes with a disbelieving look.

"Of course you're not gonna find my ID in my pocket. It's in the phone… cover…."

I slammed my hands to my side and shimmed to feel my behind and he was telling the truth. My phone was gone: along with my ID, key card and debit card were gone. _If it's not on my person then…_

"It's on the ship…" I whispered to myself.

"Ship? What ship? Wait, is that what you saw? Was it a ship? Did you-"

"Fuck! How the hell am I going to get to class and more importantly, buy food now?!"

I fell back on my pillow and rubbed my eyes and groaned.

"How am I going to get my coffee?!"

He shook his head and sighed.

"There is no hope with you, huh?"

I didn't answer him because I was thinking of all the phone calls I had to make and explain that I lost my stuff at a party that one, wasn't supposed to go to and two, explain why I went against not only my parents orders but theirs and his orders also. _I'm so fucked._ I didn't realize that Jay was thinking the entire time while I had my internal struggle.

"What if I go get it?"

"What?" I asked while I turned to look at him in confusion.

"What if I go get your phone and cards then you won't have to tell them what happened? Sounds like a good deal, right?"

I looked at him in disbelief.

"You're fucking with me, right?"

He stood up and walked to the foot of the bed.

"Astra, come on. I know you and I know you want your phone back. Just let me go get it. It'll be easy and if whatever scared you is in there, I'll shoot them."

"No."

"What?"

"No. You're not shooting whatever the hell was in there nor are you going back. I'll be fine with buying a new phone and getting new ID, key card and debit card. It's fine."

He frowned.

"But Astra-"

"No buts! You're not going and we're going to forget what happened last night. Got it?"

He growled and stormed out. I sighed in defeat. _He's going there anyway._ I covered my eyes with my arm. _Sooner or later, I'm going to have to make a phone call._ I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Astra?" I heard with a British accent.

I moved my arm and saw Oliver standing at the door with concern and confusion.

"Yes, Ollie?"

He smiled and ran in and hugged me.

"Oi girly! You gave me a scare! We got a call from Jackie saying you were being entered into the hospital for critical care and we all freaked!"

"Easy Oliver! You're going to break her!"

We both turned to see Jackie standing at the door with a small smile. She was dressed in her doctor's uniform and her lab coat. She walked in and sat at my side while Oliver took the other seat.

"Hey Jackie and Ollie. What's up?"

Jackie shook her head.

"You tell me. Ava told me you went to a party and got a little buzzed and rebellious and broke a window?"

I grinned sheepishly.

"Oops."

"Oops? Oops?! You bloody almost got you're leg cut off and all you can say is 'oops.' You're lucky I was the only one able to come. If Ryan or Max came, they'd beat the shit out of ya!"

"Ollie, I'm fine and look leg is still attached. We're good."

He groaned in frustration and Jackie cleared her throat.

"Oliver, I know this is a frustrating situation but I need you stand outside for a minute."

"Wot?!"

She gave him a cold hard look and he immediately stood up and walked out. He closed the door and she turned to me with a softer look.

"Astra, is something wrong? You've been acting very strangely."

I didn't look at her which made her sighed. I felt her hand on top of my squeezed hand on.

"I'll wait."

I sighed.

"Corey sent me a letter."

That caught her attention.

"He says he's not coming back next month and has been moved to another new base to assist some director or agent or whatever and won't be coming back for awhile."

I frowned and sighed. I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"He's going to be safe, Astra. He's the best in his team and he'll come back. He's got Dan and Will to help him out."

I turned to her and smiled.

"Yea, that is true."

Ollie poked his head through door.

"Hey, Henry called wants to know how's everything?"

"Tell him she's fine. She didn't break her kneecap and a damaged some cartilage and bruised her bone but a few weeks physical therapy and a while on crutches. "

"Nooo…."

Jackie turned and gave me a cold look.

"Yaaaaaayy…"

Jackie turned back to Ollie and smiled.

"Got it, Henry?"

"Perfect and Astra, listen to Jackie and don't worry about Corbin. Dan and Will are the best guys we know and Dan would never let his brother get hurt," He answered on the speaker.

I smiled.

"I know and thanks."

Ollie hung up and entered the room again.

"Well I've been given orders to either head back or stay and watch over our lovely lady until she's back on her feet."

"That won't be needed, Oliver. I'll be watching over her for the time being. You're free to go back."

Ollie smiled and went over and gave me a peck on the head and waved Jackie good-bye and was off. Jackie and I talked a little longer then Jackie got a page for a new patient being brought in.

"Well I have to go. Oh before I forget…"

She pulled a cellphone out of her pocket and handed it to me.

"What? I don't need your phone to keep my self entertained."

"Ha ha! Like I will give you my phone, no. This is your phone."

"Replacement?" I asked confused and she gave me an even more confused look than me.

"No… This is your phone. A friend of yours came by and said you dropped it at the party."

I looked at the phone and sure enough the faded red phone protector; the scratched screen cover and once I click the button revealed the picture of my art symbol.

"How-"

"Something the matter?"

"Uh… did you get a good look at the guy?"

"Yeah, kind of hard to miss him. Tall, lean guy, probably around 5'11. He had brown hair with a red highlights. He was wearing a red t-shirt and black pants and sneakers. He acted very strangely when he dropped the phone off like it was his first time in a hospital and seemed fascinated by everything. But I'll be honest, he had the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen."

"Thank you, Gossip Girl."

She smirked and winked.

"Get some rest, Astra, you need it."

She left me alone with the phone that was mysteriously returned by a boy I've never even met.

"Okay… Let's see if anything has been tampered or better yet someone's added a number with a bunch of photos." _Photos!_ I quickly went to my photos and the picture of the ship was gone. _Great… Can't show Jay the photo._ I exited out of photos and noticed that I had a few new messages. I looked and saw the messages were from the guys and a new message came in.

 **We are watching you. And do not attempt to leave town. We will find you and we will hunt you down.**

I laid down slowly and held my phone between my hands. _Well, this is just great. Not only am I trapped in this hospital but also this state. Eh! I could've been worse, I could've lost my leg… Then again that's a terrible scenario to be thinking about it…. Oh well._ I then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **IDK007: Yay second chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please R &R and have great day!**


End file.
